The specific objective of this study is to answer three questions regarding the hot flash, a phenomenon universally attributed to menopausal women. These are: 1) What are the characteristics of the hot flash as experienced by menopausal women? 2) What is the composite experience (for women as a group) of the hot flash? 3) How do women cope with the hot flashes? An exploratory qualitative methodology will be utilized the study a cross-section of female subjects, age range 45-65 years, who complain of hot flash. Subjects will be interviewed to obtain demographic data and descriptive data about their unique hot flash experience and how they have coped with it. The subjects will keep a record of their hot flash experience for a 6-month period. The outcomes of this study will determine if it is feasible to proceed with a study to measure the thermal and biochemical changes in women who have hot flash as well as engage a population of menopausal women in a longitudinal study to see if these women differ from the female menopausal population in general.